Another Society
by Tamotsu
Summary: The soul society is where souls go when they die, but what if hell and purgatory had their own societies, and what if they didn't like the soul society very much?


Another society…

A Bleach fanfic by Ben Lewin

"That's him." The silhouetted figure stood next to another looking at the monitor. The room could have been mistaken for a seedy hotels security room, but for tonight it serves a special purpose. Ripped magazines and newspapers littered the floor; some ramen instant noodles were spilled on the carpet, staining the fabric. Countless paper cups of Yoshimoto's Insta Tea were lined along the wall; one was spilled over, its light green liquid dripping onto the floor below creating a soft plunking sound.

The figure picked up one of the cold cups and drained it with one quick sip. She had to keep her energy, tonight was the night they saw him in the H.I.T spot and she needed to be on her game…

"Dammit," Fujiko whispered, "I gotta stay awake." The reassuring hand of Yabu sensei came down delicately on her shoulder. "Patience Fujiko," he whispered keep your head we will have him, at least we should he seems to be as groggy as you!"

The joke hung in the air like the smell of poorly cooked beef. The duo knew that even the littlest sound could force them to miss an important moment. Besides they were so close. Last week had been this close, if only he hadn't turned right at the last minute, "wait" the word was not uttered loudly but Fujiko projected it so the whole room seemed to ring with the syllables "he's speeding up!"

The hollow had appeared as soon as Ichigo had turned around. He darted down the narrow alley waiting for the moment to strike…

"He's in position, strike!" screamed Yabu. Fujuko smashed the button and a large humming noise shook the room spilling every cup of tea…

Ichigo smashed his blade through the hollow's mask just as Rukia rounded the corner. She strutted over to him with a grin as bright as a Christmas tree on her face. She reached out her hand and just as quickly jerked it back. "Ichigo" she stated firmly don't move an inch!" The urgency in her voice reverberated across the narrow walls of the alleyway. "Why no-" to a normal person it would seem as though he had just vanished, but if you were Rukia Kuchiki you saw the blinding white light and felt the pain erupting in your chest as you and Ichigo were both dragged down into what felt like hell.

Fujiko smirked, "perfect" she replied with a crisp tone. It was, it was perfect every little detail, every little thing, Rin would be happy…

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck" cursed Yabu

"What!" Snapped Fujiko in an attempt to conceal a panicky tone. Dammit her first job and the carpet already yanked out from under her feet in such a rash manor.

"Someone's hacking our server," replied Yabu "he's pulling the plug on our transmission with C.R.E.E.D. I have to count-"

The screen exploded into static for a measly second before the screen was occupied by a grotesque figure. The picture was of a mime's body with three extra arms. The arms were covered in blood and the mime had a grim disgusting smile on. Fujiko almost wretched at the image. The mime opened its mouth and spoke in a gravelly disgusting tone,

My life is but another death and my space belongs to god,

I live not for me, but for me is not disturbed,

Destroyer of light,

Liver of darkness,

Your unholy cause,

Has cause me much annoyance,

Deceive thy friends deceive thy mother,

While I destroy your cause through another.

The image vanished and Fujiko crumpled to the floor unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

Ichigo awoke bound to a chair in a strange white room. On his immediate left was a strange old man and to his back was a young girl.

"W-where am I?" ichigo replied in a daze

"Nowhere' the girl replied nonchalantly."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean"?

This was going no where fast Ichigo decided to start with simple questions that she couldn't dance around

"Why am I here?"

"Ha you expect me to ruin their secret I am not here for that, oh no! I will only tell you one thing, you're here until they want you and they have more important things to take care of than dung eating shinigami, nothing is as it seems here boy so hold your tongue and be patient, who knows you just might live."

The girl and the man vanished from the room, slowly the room itself began to disintegrate and he was left in a cold stone cellar with Rukia.

"Ichi" whispered Rukia

"Yeah" he replied

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon."

"See to it that the mime is attended to, I want nothing in the way of "Fly Lords"

"Yessir"Yabu silently turned off the transmission, he knew what had to be done. He slowly typed in the coordinates...

"Mime laughed softly, the reaction on the girls face was priceless to say the least. The older one, the male though he disturbed mime. He almost seemed to know what mime was thinking at all times. Tres creepy. Nonchallantly mime picked up his radio.

"Ichigo and Rukia are in the base repeat I need 17 fringe squat to create a distraction while 16 iguana will..."

"Rukia"

"Yeah"

"You thought of any way out"

"I'm workin' on it'

"any way to-"

The entire earth was shaken b the sounds of explosions and metal on metal sword action. The slashing grew closer and closer causing the little hairs on Rukia's arms to stand up. Suddenly the door to their room burst open and a shadow made entirely of darkness burst in. He lunged at Ichigo arm morphing into a sword bearing the blood of past opponents. At the last second Ichigo scooted to the side while the sword slashed his ropes. Ichigo dove at Rukia taking her glove out of her back pocket. He slammed it into his chest forcing his shinigami spirit out to fight. The monstrocity swung its blade wildly, which Ichigo took advantage of. He ducked and sliced the shadow's legs clean off while a blue spirit arrow ripped through it's heart. Masses of gore exploded onto Rukia and Ichigo while a certain defiant looking quincy stood in the corner hand on the string of his bow like an accomplished musican.

"Nice of you to stop by Ishida-kun" sputtered Ichigo.


End file.
